Detection and ranging systems may be used for tracking targets of interest that have fixed structure, such as aircraft, vehicles, landmarks, and animals, as well as targets of interest that do not have fixed structure, such as weather cells, flocks or herds of animals, and formations of vehicle. Weather cells, for example, may occupy a relatively large volume of space, and may be constantly evolving in shape and size, merging with neighboring cells, and splitting into multiple cells.